


Waiting For Christmas

by Katsudonace



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Takes Place Mid-Season 3, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 10:07:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13121520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katsudonace/pseuds/Katsudonace
Summary: After a long mission, Keith and Lance relax with some video games while waiting for Christmas to arrive.





	Waiting For Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> This is for [Altean-Paladin](https://altean-paladin.tumblr.com/) for the Klance Server Secret Santa, who wanted "Anything fluffy would be great! Like with them just hanging out and cuddling after a long mission or something?" Betaed by the amazing [Angst-In-Space](http://angst-in-space.tumblr.com/).

Lance felt as if he was dead. His legs were stiff and his back ached from the fight. He laid on the floor splayed out in his pajamas next to the huge screen and gaming console that Pidge and Hunk had made for him. The mission had been hard, but they were always hard ever since Shiro had disappeared a few months back. They were getting by, especially since Allura was really coming into her role as the Blue Paladin. Still, all of them were just kids trying to free a universe from the tyrannical reign of a ten-thousand-year-old empire.

Lance could feel his eyes closing as they traitorously tried to lull him to sleep. However, just as he was about to succumb to exhaustion, the sliding door whooshed open, waking Lance from his almost-nap. He yawned and stretched like a cat, opening his eyes to see Keith in his pajamas, which surprised Lance since he never had seen Keith wearing them. Keith stood in the doorway with two mugs in his hand and a soft smile on his face. It was hard for Lance not to blush. He still hadn’t gotten used to Keith giving him that look. The one that made it seem as if Lance was the only one in the world.

“It’s a shame you woke up,” Keith teased as he walked into the room, sitting down on the floor next to Lance. He looked just as tired as Lance felt with slight bags under his eyes. Still, he leaned in to kiss Lance’s cheek. “You’re so much cuter when you’re sleeping. Quieter, too.”

“You know you love the sound of my voice.” Lance sat up, stretching further until he heard a crack in his back and felt a wave a relief. “You love everything about me,” he purred, taking the mug from Keith. “Because you love me. You want to kiss me. You want to-” In the middle of his taunting, Lance took a sip of what he thought was hot cocoa, only to be met with a disgusting taste. “What the cheese, Keith? I said add milk!”

Keith snorted and ignored Lance as he climbed into Lance’s lap, cuddling against his chest with a contented sigh. “I did add milk. The problem is that it’s not cocoa powder. It’s that weird stuff you picked up from the last planet that you thought looked like cocoa powder.” He took a sip of his own hot cocoa, grimacing at the taste as well. “Now come on. You said you’d show me how to play this while we waited for Christmas.”

“Fine,” Lance said with a pout, reaching forward to power on the system, “but you didn’t tell me that you loved the sound of my voice or that you loved me.” He grabbed the controller and dropped it into Keith’s lap unceremoniously. “Even though you don’t love me, I’ll teach you how to play, anyway. That’s just how nice of a guy I am.”

“You know I love you,” Keith said, tilting his head up so that he could press a kiss into Lance’s chin. It still amazed Lance that the two of them were together. Lance wasn’t even sure how he managed to get Keith to fall in love with him, not that he was ever going to complain. “So, about the game? Have I stroked your ego enough? Can you teach me?”

“Such impatience, young Padawan,” Lance said with a hum. He rested his chin on Keith’s head, enjoying the feel of the surprisingly fluffy hair against his skin. It took another second for the system to get warmed up, but soon the 8-bit music started to play as the start menu appeared. “Now, the first thing you’re going to want to do is hit start to play.”

Keith scowled, setting his mug aside so he could pick up the controller. “I can read,” he said flatly as he pressed the start button. It led them to the main menu, and before Lance could make another snarky comment, Keith hit new game. The game opened to the familiar beginning cutscene, showing the main character being woken up by his mom in bed before going downstairs to meet his friends. “What’s this? Why are they talking? I thought we were playing a game.”

Raising an eyebrow, Lance looked down at Keith, who raised his head up to look at him. “What do you mean ‘Why are they talking’? That’s the most important part. This is setting up the whole reason why they’re going into the dungeon in the first place. It’s the whole plot of the story. You can’t just expect them to go into the dungeon for no reason.”

“I don’t know.” Keith pursed his lips and returned his attention to the screen. “You said this game was fun. Who are these people, anyway? Why do I need to know their motivation? They should just go into the dungeon fight the bad things because they’re bad things. I mean, it’s just a game. Why should I care about their reasons for going to fight?”

Lance set aside his mug so that he could wrap his arms around Keith and pull him closer to his chest. “It makes you more attached to the characters. For being just a basic dungeon crawler, Killbot Phantasm has a very in-depth storyline. You can really feel for the characters, become attached to their struggles. Not only that, the levels get super hard, so it’s challenging, too.”

“In-depth storyline?” Keith sounded inquisitive even though Lance could see the wrinkle forming on his nose. “What’s so in-depth about it?” He shook his head loose from Lance’s chin and settled back to rest his head in the crook of his neck instead. His finger tapped on the side of the control, as if he was contemplating skipping through the cutscene. “Tell me about the characters.”

“Okay, well, you get to name the heroes, so I’m just going to go one by one. So, the red-haired hero, he’s kind of always trying to prove himself,” Lance gushed, since he was his favorite. “All his life he’s always wanted to be a hero, so he trains every day to be one, though everyone is always putting him down, calling him young, and all that. He secretly has a lot of insecurities, since he worries he’s not the true hero from the way everyone talks about him.”

Keith hummed to himself as he took in the information. “That sounds kind of interesting,” he relented as he stared at the screen. His head nuzzled deeper into Lance’s neck. “What’s with the blue-haired girl?” He set the controller aside so that he could pick up his mug again to take another sip, grimacing again, but seeming content to listen to Lance talk. “What’s her story?”

“She’s the reason you start on this adventure, which you’d find out if you played.” Lance wasn’t mad. Instead, he liked that Keith seemed to be enjoying listening to him. It was different than how their relationship had been when they first joined Voltron. “Her sister was taken by the demon lord who owns the castle, so she-” Keith stilled in Lance’s arms, and it was then that Lance remembered that Shiro was missing, possibly captured by Galra. “Maybe this isn’t the best game to play before Christmas.”

“No!” Keith exclaimed, practically throwing his mug aside so he could pick up his controller again. He sat up a little straighter, a serious expression crossing his face, as if they were going on a mission. It made Lance want to snicker, but he choked it down as Keith’s eyes locked onto the screen. “I’m going to play. No more questions, I promise.”

Keith paid close attention to the cutscene, reading it over as his nose screwed up in concentration, making certain to take in every line. After the opening scene with the hero and his best friend, it moved to the kidnapping of the blue-haired elf’s sister. Lance could feel Keith stiffen as he watched the scene unfold. Keith’s eyes widened as he watched the display, hands trembling slightly. Placing a hand over Keith’s, Lance used his thumb to rub the skin there, trying to help him relax as he watched her sister get taken. It made Lance feel bad that he had insisted that the two of them play this game together.

Still, Keith persisted, making his way through the cutscene and back to the red-haired hero. Lance and Keith watched the two characters train, which the game used as a tutorial for the combat. After that, the characters made their way to the forest, which Lance knew held the entrance to the Demonsphere, though he didn’t want to ruin things for Keith. It was cute watching Keith get absorbed in the game, jumping when the 8-bit scream pierced the air.

The red-haired hero saved the girl with ease, and soon they got to the introduction. It was the blue-haired girl’s turn first to be named, and Keith entered the name dutifully. Lance wrinkled his nose at his selection. “Lancette!? That’s- That’s really the name that you want to go with!? Come on, man!”

Keith ignored him, as he usually did when he was deep in concentration. He moved onto the red-haired character, which he named Keith, and then named the yellow-haired character Hunk. “It’s based on our suit colors. This is what I picked. Continue to complain,” Keith added as he pressed enter, “and your Christmas present is going out the airlock.”

Lance mimed zipping his lips and allowed Keith to get back to the game. They got past the introductions, and ‘Keith’ deciding to accompany ‘Lancette’ into the Demonsphere despite her protests. It continued to set up how the dungeons worked, bringing them to the demon town that would be their home base throughout the adventure. They’d nearly gotten through the tutorial and into the actual dungeon, so they could crawl through it to their heart’s content - when suddenly Lance’s phone began to beep, signaling that it was midnight, and thus Christmas.

“Hey, it’s time for Christmas,” Lance said as he pulled back from Keith. While he was enjoying playing the game, he was getting tired. He could tell that Keith was, too, from the way he kept yawning. “Let’s save the game, exchange presents, and then go to sleep. Last I checked, the Galra don’t celebrate Christmas.”

“But we haven’t saved her sister yet,” Keith complained with a pout. However, he was saving his game, as the tutorial taught him how to do. “We haven’t even gotten into the castle, and there are still so many levels. What if-” His bottom lip wobbled, and he crossed his arms over his chest. “What if she never finds her? What if her sister is gone for good?”

“Not to spoil anything, but she’s not,” Lance said as he crawled towards his bed, retrieving Keith’s Christmas present from under the pillow where he had stashed it. He then turned his attention back to Keith, holding the long, flat box in his hand. “You’re going to find Shiro, Keith. He’s not gone for good. I promise.”

A small smile flickered across Keith’s lips. “Thanks, Lance.” He reached into the pocket of his pajamas to pull out a small, square box of his own. “It’s not much, but I saw someone making these in a market when we were on one of our diplomatic meetings, and I thought of you.” A faint tinge of red spread across Keith’s cheeks. “If you don’t like it, though, that’s fine.”

“The same goes for you,” Lance said, holding out the present to Keith. They exchanged gifts. Lance went first, opening his gift. His eyes widened as he pulled out a glass palm tree. It looked odd, with the trunk a little crooked and the leaves weren’t exactly the right shape, but it was enough to bring tears to his eyes. He rubbed at them, though he still felt warmth spill down his cheeks. “Thanks, man. I’m going to put this in Kaltenecker’s stable, so she can be reminded of home, too.”

“I’m just glad you like it.” The smile on Keith’s face grew impossibly soft, especially as it was his turn to open his gift. Lance held his breath as Keith removed the lid of the box. He removed the knitted knife from its box. Keith raised an eyebrow at the gift. “Why did you knit me a knife?” Keith tilted his head to the side. “It’s kind of impractical.”

“No, I-” Lance huffed and looked off to the side, feeling stupid suddenly. He didn’t know why he thought this would be a good idea. “Well, I know you always sleep with your knife, which isn’t exactly safe...” He rubbed at the back of his neck, an anxious stirring rising in him that made him want to run from the room. “So, I knitted you a safe knife that you could sleep with.”

Keith blinked, and Lance moved, ready to leave, only he was stopped by Keith’s arms wrapping around him. He buried his head into the nook of Lance’s neck. “Thanks, Lance.” The tension in Lance drained. He used his free hand, the one that wasn’t holding the palm tree, to run his fingers through Keith’s hair. Lance pressed a kiss into the top of Keith’s head. Maybe this wasn’t the Christmas that either of them had envisioned, but Lance was happy, nonetheless.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on my writing journal at [KatsudonAce](https://katsudonace.tumblr.com/) or on my main at [Keithphantom](http://keithphantom.tumblr.com/).


End file.
